first
by Owl's Prayer
Summary: AU; One-shot: first encounters are magical, aren't they? (Yullen)
1. first

**A/N: D. Gray Man doesn't belong to me! But the plot does! :) Hope you enjoy this short one shot. Pardon me for any grammatical errors, I've checked through once and there shouldn't be any major problems!**

 **-first-**

 _Waxed floors, high heels, leather shoes, evening gowns, black suits…_

 _Shades of silver, glints of gold, patches of pink, blotches of blue…_

He made his way into the ballroom, surveying the crowd of elegantly dressed people. Colours filled his vision.

Shifting his silver mask, he quietly made his way to the side of the ballroom, stopping to accept a drink from a waiter nearby. Leaning against the wall, he sipped the champagne, not completely content to be at the ball.

It was irritating, he thought, that everyone has to wear a mask. He readjusted his mask again with his left hand and twirled his drink in his right. He chuckled, thinking _oh Master would do the same wouldn't he_ —

"Not enjoying much?"

-He looked up, slightly startled by the appearance of a woman beside him. She was dressed in a deep purple gown, green hair knotted into an elegant bun at the back of her head. Green curls framed her pretty face— _would have been prettier if her mask wasn't there_ —and her pale pink mask covered the top half of her face. Her mask had an intricate, lacy detail, lined with reddish-pink glitter that sparkled under the bright lights of the ballroom. He could see her purple eyes behind the mask— _kind, soft, loving_ —and her pale pink lips lifted in a small, shy smile.

"It's a mesmerising sight…" He offered with a small smile, not too sure if he was referring to the ballroom or the lady in front of him. The lady gave a soft giggle, seemingly comfortable talking to him.

"Hey there! Would you mind if I borrow her for a while?" Another man waltzed over, flaming red hair hanging loose, covering one side of his gold mask, which had flame-liked edges on the top left of the mask— _it looks like it's on fire_. He had a bright grin— _oh god it's actually blinding_ —and his bright green eyes— _eye, actually, the other was covered_ —had a playful glint to it. The girl blushed. He bowed, one hand extended to the lady. The girl laughed a little— _a bright, clear sound_ —and placed her hand over the man's, accepting his invitation. Before the chuckling, red-haired man could spin her away to the dance floor, she turned around and asked, "What's your name?"

The man in question bowed, a hand to his chest, and answered, "Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Lenalee Lee!"

"Ah ah, I don't like being left out. Name's Lavi! Hey Mr. Walker, I haven't seen you around before, are you new around here?" Lavi grinned.

"Please, call me Allen! Yes, I'm new around here…"

"Well, maybe you can meet us after the ball later, we can exchange our contact details! I can show you around tomorrow!"

"That'll be delightful, thank you!"

Chuckling, Lavi nudged Allen in the shoulder and said, "You're one heck of a gentleman, Allen, lighten up a little!" Kissing Lenalee's fingers, he led the lady to the middle of the ballroom to dance. Lenalee waved at Allen before allowing herself to be led away.

Allen gave a small sigh, before retying his white hair into a low ponytail. The shorter strands fell back against the sides of his face. He prodded himself in the cheek, with a gloved finger, knowing that even with white hair and a low ponytail, he'll still look like a teenager, despite being twenty-two already. The fats in his cheeks never seem to go away, making him look young for his age.

A calloused hand grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his face. Allen jumped, turning to face the person holding his hand. He was greeted by man with long, blue hair tied in a high pony-tail with a thin red rope. The man didn't wear any gloves like Allen did.

 _Suave_ , was the only word that Allen could think of. He mentally smacked himself— _it's a man, you idiot, are you getting attracted_ —but he couldn't help but stare.

The man was dressed in a simple, standard tuxedo, with a dark tie, unlike Allen's standard red ribbon. What caught Allen's attention wasn't the tuxedo, or the lean, muscular figure, or even the fact that the man was holding his hand—the gloved hand that covered the blackened skin below.

It was the stark white mask that contrasted with the dark blue hair that fell over the top of the mask, and the startling, cobalt eyes staring at him. The mask had an asymmetrical cut, covering a little more of the man's face on the right side, and it had pretty sharp edges for a mask.

The man gave a gruff "your skin is turning red, stop poking", before releasing his hold on Allen's wrist.

Allen shivered— _oh the man's voice was sure_ _ **sexy**_ —and he dropped his hand down to his side, before adverting his eyes down to his shoes, offering a lame "oh".

The blue-haired man kept standing there, staring at him. Allen frowned.

"May I help you?" Allen asked, tilting his head a little to stare at the man—it wasn't his fault that the man was tall—and gave a small smile.

A snicker. Followed by "Moyashi".

Allen blinked. So the guy was Japanese? That explains the Asian feel—

"Mo-yah-shee?"

The man gave a small snort, before turning his face away. A shadow casted over his sharp features, highlighting his jaw and high cheekbones.

— _oh my god, he did not just think about that_...did he just _spaz_ over a _guy_?

"Oi."

Allen stared at the man stupidly. "Huh?"

"You're staring."

"Oh."

He blushed a vivid red and turned to look at the floor again, twiddling his fingers at behind his back.

"Stop fidgeting." The dark haired man frowned— _strange, he's charming when he frowns_ —and grabbed Allen's hand, leading him out of the ballroom.

They walked out of the lobby, down the stairs—Allen just let him lead all the way—and out to the back of the building and into a garden that Allen didn't know existed.

Turning back to him, the man bowed, one hand behind his back and one held up, offering his hand to Allen. Allen blinked in shock, but regained his bearings and gripped the man's hand.

The man hummed a soft, slow tune, lifting Allen's hand to place it on his shoulder, and held the other tight in his own. The man gently placed his other hand on Allen's slim waist and took a step forward, drawing Allen flushed against him. Allen blushed brightly, his embarrassment obvious against his pale skin.

"You don't know how to dance."

It wasn't a question, really, but the man didn't say anything else and led the dance, moving slowly, swaying to the tune that he was humming under his breath.

All the while Allen did not speak a single word. He was embarrassed, definitely— _he was a male and he was being led in a dance_ —and he couldn't describe the feeling he got, swaying along to a tune in the _dark_ in a _garden_. Sure, it was romantic, but he didn't even know the guy. His awareness had peaked— _the warm, firm grip on his hand and his waist, the steady steps, the minty, refreshing smell front the man, the cool wind enveloping them_. The man's long side bangs brushed against his face and all he could think of was _it was soft_.

He felt _content_.

After an eternity— _in Allen's defence, it_ _ **felt**_ _like eternity_ -Allen subconsciously closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the crook of the man's neck—a placed where he deemed pretty comfortable to rest his head. He was giddy with contentment, and everything felt surreal. He sighed, taking in the warm, soft but solid 'headrest'.

A low chuckle sounded near his ear, and warm air brushed the side of his face, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The humming had long stopped.

"Tired?"

"Mhm…" Allen answered sleepily. The man then continued with his humming, the sounds sending vibrations to Allen, lulling him to sleep.

 **-first-**

A hand tapped on his cheek impatiently.

Allen opened his eyes, reaching up to rub them before realising that a mask was in the way. He blinked, shaking himself awake.

He was sitting on the bench, leaning heavily on the shoulder of the blue haired man. Embarrassed, he apologised and sat up, straightening out his clothes and his hair.

"The ball just ended."

"Oh."

"That seems to be the only thing you're capable of saying."

"Err…"

The blue-haired man reached over, resting his hand on Allen's mask. As he made to pull the mask off, Allen gripped his wrist.

"I…please don't…"

He was greeted by silence.

The man gently pried Allen's hand off his wrist and continued to remove the mask, while Allen tried to lower his head.

Tilting his face up, the man traced Allen's scar, and asked, "You mean this?"

Allen flinched, turning away.

"I've seen your hand too," Allen casted a glance to his left hand, where the glove was unbuttoned, "but I don't care."

"It's ugly, isn't it."

" _We all have our ugly pasts_."

The man traced a finger down the scar on his face, before resting his hand onto Allen's blackened left hand.

" _But you're still_ _ **lovely**_."

Allen blinked, trying to comprehend his words.

"You should go. Your friends should be waiting for you at the gate."

"How…what- _oh_."

The man stood up, releasing his hair from the red rope and took out his mask. Allen tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but the dark hair shadowed his face. The man bent down and rested his mask on Allen's lap. His dark hair tickled Allen's face.

"I'll see you again."

Before Allen could say a word, the man walked away, his long hair flowing out behind him.

 **-first-**

"Allen!"

He caught sight of Lavi and Lenalee running towards him, their masks still on. Lenalee had cleverly hiked her dress up and tied it to form a knee length dress, showing off her slim legs. They stopped in front of the bench and removed their mask.

"Whoa Allen! Why are you sitting out here!" Lavi exclaimed, eyeing the mask. It was white, unlike the silver that Allen was wearing. "And where's your mask?"

Allen shuffled around, realising that the blue-haired man must have taken his mask.

"Some guy took it…"

"Some guy took—wait, is that Yuu-chan's mask?" Lavi asked, frowning.

"Kanda's mask?" Lenalee spoke, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Huh?"

"Yuu-chan. You know, the tall-dark-handsome guy, with long hair. That's his mask! He's the only one that would name his mask after his sword."

Allen flipped the mask around, before noticing the word "Mugen" carved on the underside of the mask.

"Aye, Allen, caught yourself a big fish huh?" Lavi gave a suggestive wink (which no one could tell because his hair covered the other eye). Allen hastily denied, waving his hands in front of his face, all the while blushing hotly. "That guy practically hates everyone…well, except me, of course!" Lavi grinned, looking proud. Lenalee gave a soft " _Lavi!_ " and knocked his head with her knuckles. She helped Allen up from the bench.

"Let's go home, it's late already."

 **-first-**

Allen laid on his bed, holding the mask out, letting his fingers brush across all the contours.

Humming a tune that seemed to be stuck in his head, he tucked the mask away and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **-first-**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading. I'm not too sure if there will be a sequel because it** ** _seems_** **like a sequel can be put in place. Please review! Lots of love for those who do, thanks!**


	2. coincidence

**A/N: Thanks for the support and those kind reviews! Here's a, well, not a sequel, but a second chapter. I'm a bit rusty from writing multichapter stories since the first one didn't turn out well. Here's to more Yullen, I guess.**

 **Warning: Kanda is a little bit OOC considering the fact that he is a total jerk in the manga/anime (but hey we still like him so...). Yullen, getting a bit fluffy (to me anyway).**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I really like Kanda, DGM doesn't belong to me.**

 **-first-**

 _We meet again._

Allen made his way to the restaurant _Carmesí_ , where he found a part-time job as a pianist for the restaurant. He sat at a table outside the restaurant while waiting for the manager to arrive. Digging through his backpack, he pulled out a few sheet music and glanced through them. He could hear it— _the soft melody of the song that runs in his mind whenever he always read his scoresheets, the light and clear sound_ —

"Here so early today, Mr. Walker?"

Allen opened his eyes— _he might have fallen asleep, he didn't know_ —and stood up to greet his manager.

"Good morning, sir! I woke up a little earlier today, so…"

"Here ya' go!" The manager passed him the keys to the piano with a bright smile. "Let's hear more magic shall we?"

Allen gave a little bow of thanks and made his way to the piano. The white piano, which he tuned by himself, was something he treasured. Running his fingers along the monochrome keys, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the old tune that he heard years ago. It was a sweet, though melancholic melody, but he had never found a music score that fitted the melody.

Allen brushed his white locks away from his eyes. Since there were no customers in the early morning, he decided to figure out the melody that was engraved in his memory. He pressed the keys gently, slowly, shutting his eyes once more as he allowed his fingers to dance along the keys.

"Ooh, that was awesome!" "Shh, keep it down!"

Allen jerked upright, hearing voices behind him. He looked over his shoulder and found Lavi gaping at him, while Lenalee was smiling. He blushed, greeting them shyly.

"That was beautiful, Allen!" Lavi gushed, clasping Allen's gloved hand with both his hands. Allen backed away, stuttering, trying to pull his hand away— _oh God getawaygetaway_ —before Lavi could get all touchy with him. Lenalee sighed before pulling Lavi back by the ear.

"Why are you both here?"

"Aww, Allen, I was hoping you will be pleased to see us!"

"Sorry about him, Allen, that's just how he is…"

 _"Hey, why do you make it sound like a bad thing?!"_

Ignoring Lavi's indignant outcry, Lenalee shoved him into a chair, before turning to Allen with an innocent smile on her face.

"Could you play some more? I really enjoyed it!"

Allen nodded. He pulled out some music sheets that he wanted to try and set them on the piano. He took in a deep breath as he smoothed down his black vest. Giving a quick glance at the notes, he spread his fingers on the ivory keys, pressing the keys down to "Coronation. II: Larghetto". It was a beautiful piece of music, he thought, and he was pleased to be able to find the music sheet at a small music store down the road. Allen smiled, remembering the pianos he had seen at the store. There was a stark white piano that he fell in love with, much similar to the one he was currently playing, with the exception that the colour of the keys were inverted. He didn't know why, but he thought that it was beautiful. The storeowner of The Musician, which was the name of the quaint little shop, said that the piano was one of a kind, and he had named it the Fourteenth, as its monochrome colours reminded him of a musician who was widely known as the Fourteenth in the 18th century.

Pressing the final few keys, he ended the song and set his hands on his lap with a contented sigh. Soft applause was heard at the small table behind him, prompting him to get off the piano bench and bow to the customers that had gathered in the restaurant while he was playing.

Allen eyed Lavi suspiciously, who was currently standing next to the manager and asking something with a glint in his eye—he had a white eye patch over his right eye today—and a cheeky smile. The manager just waved him off and said something. Allen only caught a few words, mainly "Just bring him back in one piece."

Allen frowned as Lavi walked back, grinning widely. Grabbing Allen by his shoulder, Lavi steered him out of the restaurant.

"Lavi? I need to work!"

"Don't worry about it, Allen, your manager agreed."

"But—"

"C'mon, relax a little, we're taking you to a tour around!"

 **-first-**

 _Oh damn._

As much as Allen wouldn't like to admit, he had gotten _lost_.

 ** _Throwback—_**

 _"Where are we heading for?"_

 _"Around."_

 _Both Lenalee and Lavi brought (read: dragged) Allen around, from the housing area to the shopping district to the cafes and popular restaurants. They sat under the parasol at one of the cafes and ordered sundaes._

 _"Hey Allen, Lenalee and I are just going to drop by the post to mail a letter. We'll meet you back here in 20 minutes?"_

 _Allen nodded. He wanted to drop by The Musician to see if there were any new music sheets for him to try. Turning towards where he thought that The Musician was, he waved to Lavi and Lenalee and proceeded to walk to his destination._

 _After a 5 minute walk together with a series of turns, Allen stopped and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere, because his instincts—which were probably useless anyway—told him that he was in a neighbourhood that he hadn't went to. Looking over his shoulder, he was faced with a dilemma-the road…which side did he come from again?_

 ** _—End_**

Allen gave a sigh before turning back to the front and walked forward, wondering where the road will bring him to.

There was an oriental-looking house just to his left, surrounded by a large garden and a short concrete path up to the house. Allen shrugged to himself and walked over, knocking the door.

"Uh…Is anyone in?"

The door opened, revealing a tall man with long hair trailing past his shoulders. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. The man was wearing a tight blue sleeveless tee, one that didn't fully cover his broad shoulders. Dark markings trailed to over his left shoulder, highlighting the muscular ridges. He wore a thick belt with his black pants, along with a thin jacket tied around his slim waist. His toned arms were a little sweaty, and he wore a pair of fingerless gloves and black, knee-high boots.

"Uhm, hi, uhm…do you know how to get to The…eh?"

Allen blinked, stunned. Was it the blue hair? Or the muscular frame…?

"Didn't think that we'll see each other that soon, _Moyashi_ ," the man's deep voice broke the silence.

"What…how…what's a mo-yah-shee?" Allen sulked, jutting out his bottom lip. "Is this where you live?"

"I didn't know you were a stalker."

"I'm not!" Allen whined, stomping his foot a little— _oh heck, he did_ _ **not**_ _just whine_ —

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost."

The man chuckled—a low rumble that gave Allen goosebumps. "That seems like what you'll do."

The man opened the door a little wider, allowing Allen to enter his house. Their skin brushed a little and upon contact, Allen felt his skin burn—the warmth crept under his skin and electricity _zinged_ around his veins. He shivered, not knowing what he had just felt.

Allen entered the living quarters— _white, blue and grey, warm and cool at the same time_. He's a minimalist, Allen thought, looking at the grey coffee table and empty blue walls, dull yet seemingly soothing. The house was a good mix of traditional and modern furniture. Allen could not help but applaud the man for his good taste.

The man nudged him to the cushion in front of the coffee table—strangely enough there wasn't a couch—and said, "Sit. I'll get tea."

Allen obediently sat at the cushion, feeling strangely calm as a faint flowery scent washed over him. The earthy smell of the house made Allen felt giddy and lightheaded. ( _Even the house was as charming as the man, damn._ )

The man brought over two cups of hot tea and carefully set them on the table. He sat opposite of Allen, reaching for the red rope around his wrist and tying his hair with practiced ease.

"You're Kanda, right?"

"Mm. I assume that baka Usagi told you."

"Your mask is with me."

"Mm."

"I didn't bring it out."

"Mm."

"Uh."

Allen stared awkwardly at the man, who was sipping his tea quietly, almost as though Allen was not there and wasn't talking to him.

"Say _something_!" Allen cried, not knowing how to communicate with the man.

Kanda looked up and gave a small smile— _a smirk, Allen thought, a smirk, he's gloating, he's just_ —

 _"I like your voice."_

Allen felt a blush creep over his neck and up over to his face and his ears. He covered his face, mortified—his scar probably blended with his blush now—

A warm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face—the hand was big and warm, and a little rough to touch, and Allen was just craving to hold it in his own hand, to run his thumb over those callouses—

" _You're pretty when you blush_." Kanda chuckled as the blush intensified.

"Just…gah, s…stop that…" Allen wailed, not knowing why his body was reacting so strongly to Kanda's words.

"You're pretty when you blush and _not talk_ ," Kanda murmured, running his fingers down the scar on Allen's face, tilting Allen's face up to face his. Kanda rested his forehead on Allen's, blue tangling with white bangs. Their breaths mixed together, each breathing through their mouth. Allen could smell the tea in Kanda's warm breath—tantalisingly sweet with a hint of bitterness in them. Allen's grey eyes met Kanda's cool greyish-blue ones—the dark pupils that hid themselves well among the dark blue, with streaks of grey-no, light blue?-in the irises. His eyes were dark, with depth, yet full of spirit and a hint of mirth.

Kanda swiftly pulled his red hair tie out of his hair—a dark blue curtain that swept down to the side of his face and down his back—and Allen—he couldn't help himself—reached out to tangle his gloved fingers into the blue hair. Unsatisfied, Allen subconsciously removed his right glove and fiddled with the hair spread out on Kanda's back, not adverting his eyes away from Kanda's—breath-taking, soulful—eyes.

Allen let the blue hair slip through the gaps between his fingers, before picking them up again, repeating the same actions, awed by the smoothness of the long hair. He watched as Kanda's eyes slipped close and a low growl vibrated from his chest.

" _And I thought I was supposed to be doing the seducing._ " Kanda murmured, before tearing his eyes away from Allen's. He leaned over Allen, placing his chin on the top of the fluffy white hair. The warmth that Kanda was emitting made Allen lean forward, resting his forehead on Kanda's collarbone. His body moved without his consent, and unknowingly, he continued to brush Kanda's hair with his finger in slow strokes, not quite paying attention to his surroundings. Allen took in a deep breath, taking in the scent that hung around Kanda— _mint, a little sweaty, and a tang of melancholy, if it even had a smell_.

Kanda leaned back after a few minutes, and Allen frowned a little at the sudden loss of his source of warmth and _maybe just_ _ **Kanda**_.

"I'll see you out."

Allen blinked at the sudden statement, but nodded after checking his watch to see that he had spent almost forty-five minutes sitting in Kanda's house—and he didn't even know the man well, heck—and Lavi and Lenalee were probably panicking since he didn't meet up with them.

Kanda led Allen to the front door, before bending down, his mouth close to Allen's ear.

"Turn back, take the left fork, and turn left again. _またね_."

Allen nodded, watching as Kanda retreated back into his house and the door snapped shut.

"So…turn back…left…and…left again."

Allen chuckled, wondering how Kanda knew he wanted to go to The Musician when he hadn't completed his sentence then.

Stepping inside, he greeted the storeowner—a young man with dark skin and darker hair—and went to hunt for some music sheets.

It was only when he moved to test some music sheets on the Fourteenth that he saw Lavi and Lenalee waving to him from across the street. Paying the storeowner for the music sheets hurriedly, Allen dashed out and apologised profusely to the two.

"Allen! We couldn't find you and Lena here was getting all hysterical and saying you were kidnapped and she nearly made a police report— _wait, did you tie your hair_?" Lavi rambled before cutting himself off, walking to the side and stared at the small short tuft of white hair tied securely with a thin red rope.

"Eh?" Allen touch the back of his head, before realising that his hair didn't fall down to his cheeks and shoulders as often.

"That red hair tie…" Lenalee squinted, before prodding at the two dangling strands of the rope.

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lena_?"

"I think so. Say Allen, did you meet _Kanda_ just now?"

Allen blushed. "Uh…I, well, I did but…"

" _This is getting more and more interesting, aye, ain't it, Lena_?"

 **-first-**

Allen sat on his bed, picking up the white mask and the red rope, a pink tinge high on his cheeks.

 _…once is happenstance, twice is coincidence…_

 **-first-**

 **A/N: And so this story gets strangely fluffy, I don't know if I can take it anymore. I'm not sure if I should change the title (I don't really want to anyway) because it's not longer "firsts" but maybe "seconds" and** ** _possibly_** **, "third". But I'm adding a title for each chapter. I'm not sure where this story is heading towards (I might come up with a sequel/parallel world where it becomes a real multi-chapter story) but I can't make promises. Sorry if the story seems a little rushed. I'm a bit lost (don't really know how to write stories, poor me) and I think everyone can predict what chapter is going to come up next (if it really exist). Write a review and inspiration and this author will be a happy one. Thanks for the support for the first chapter.**


	3. fate

**A/N: Finally done up the last part. It's a little short, a little weird, but my plot bunnies are missing...probably kidnapped by Usagi(Lavi), he left dust bunnies instead, and I've only proofread it once and I should upload before my mum takes away my computer...so...here it is:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. But I want to get a Mugen. :D**

 **-first-**

 _Can I love you?_

 **-first-**

It has been a couple of years since Allen first arrived from Britain. Working hard paid off, he thought, as he lounged on his black sofa in his new apartment. He glanced briefly at the white walls around him, considering a suitable colour scheme for his new apartment. _He should keep a wall white, and maybe something blue_ , he mused, _blue like…_

 **"Kanda."**

Allen choked. He scrambled upright from his position on the sofa and succeeded in falling off onto the marble floor. Groaning, he sat back and glared at the intruder.

"Lavi! What are you doing—or rather, how did you get in?"

"He stalked you here and dusted for your fingerprints off the electronic passcode lock. You should change the passcode, Allen, '0000' won't deter any burglars."

Allen huffed, before walking towards the door to push his friends into his house.

"You should try '0606', Allen."

"Why?"

"It's Kanda's birthday."

"Ohh—Wait. What? Kanda's—I— _Lavi_!"

Lavi snickered, lying down on the sofa and taking up the entire space. Lenalee shook her head at Lavi's antics.

"Are you going to redecorate the apartment?" Lenalee asked, looking around.

"Of course! Maybe a white rug here and a small coffee table…cushions, perhaps…and maybe I'll get the piano that I always wanted, Neah saved it for me…and I'll like to repaint those walls—"

" _Blue_. Like _Kanda's hair_. Or eyes."

"Yea—huh? _LAVI_!"

Lavi curled up, laughing at Allen's horrified expression. Allen proceeded to punch his best friend's head, while said best friend ignored the pain.

"Ignore that idiot, Allen. We—well, I, at least—wanted to accompany you to go shop for a couple of things for your apartment."

"Ah, thanks, Lenalee!"

 **-first-**

"How about some grey? Or red, like that hair tie Kanda gave you? Or blue—blue sounds nice…" Lavi rambled, an arm slung over Allen's shoulder. They looked at the stack of buckets filled with paint. Lenalee stared at the turquoise paint, while Lavi lifted three different paint buckets—Slate, Crimson and Indigo.

"Too bright, too dark..." Allen muttered, taking Indigo and comparing it between Dynasty and Liberty Blue. He took a bucket of Dynasty and Royal Mist and stacked it in his cart, before heading off elsewhere.

Lavi gave a shrug, before taking Lenalee's hand and wandered off. It's a good time, he thought, to see what furniture there was and make plans for their future home. After all, he didn't confess to Lenalee for nothing.

Allen picked up a circular white rug and went to the check-out counter to have his items paid and delivered to his apartment. Looking around, he realised that Lenalee and Lavi were nowhere to be seen.

 _Well, I could always call them later_ , he thought.

 **-first-**

He went to the florist across the furniture shop, thinking about the kind of plants that fit his colour scheme. Daisies seems like a good choice, white against a dark blue wall. Cactuses seem fine too.

Allen's eyes widen at the variety of flowers in the shop. Red, blue, pink, white, you name it, he probably saw it.

He browsed through the flowers, choosing a small cactus that might see well on his coffee table, and some daisies, like he planned. He headed over to the counter to ask the store owner to wrap the flowers for him. Except there was no one at the cashier.

He went to the back of the shop, surprised to see a door leading out to a greenhouse. A man was squatting at a corner, tending to some little white stems of a plant that Allen didn't recognise.

"Excuse me!" Allen called.

The man glanced back and upon seeing Allen, stood to full height, a slight frown on his face.

" _Moyashi_?"

"Eh? _Kanda_?"

Kanda was dressed in a tight shirt and black pants tucked into his boots. Strangely enough, he had wound his hair up into a loose bun, with a pencil stuck through it. His glove-clad hands were wet and muddy from work.

Allen stifled a laugh; Kanda's hairstyle suited him, although it was a little feminine. Allen caught sight of a little dirt smudge across Kanda's nose, subconsciously moving forward and wiping the dirt off with a tissue.

"You work here?"

"Yeah. The old man had a private art studio initially, but he went back to France and gave the shop to me."

Allen guessed that the aforementioned "old man" was quite close to Kanda, even though Kanda sniffed at the mentioned of him.

"I didn't know you were a stalker for real."

Allen recalled the accidental house visit two years ago—the last time he saw Kanda. He gave a glare, before muttering a soft "I'm not!".

"So, what did you came here for?"

"Oh! I want to buy that cactus over there and those daisies…"

"Any special occasion?"

"Decorative purposes, I just thought they look beautiful…I'll transfer them into a vase later, so there's no need for any nice wrapping."

Kanda mixed some white and yellow daisies together and wrapped them in transparent plastic, putting the flowers and the cactus into a paper bag.

"You like lotuses?"

Kanda raised his head, looking at Allen, who was prodding at a lotus in a bowl of water.

"Mm."

"Where have you been these…years?"

"Around."

"I haven't seen you around."

"Mm."

"What were you planting in the greenhouse?"

"Moyashi."

"Huh?"

"To eat."

"What is this… moh-yah-shee?"

Kanda chuckled at the pronunciation. "Beansprouts."

"Ohh—wait, so you've been calling me a _beansprout_?"

Kanda inclined his head as a form of affirmation, before his eyes softened and he went to the greenhouse.

"Wait, Kanda, I haven't—" Allen called, stopping himself as Kanda came back with a bunch of small, blue flowers and a piece of twine.

Kanda lay the flowers on his table and slipped the twine around the stems, looping the course string around the stems a couple of rounds. He tied a knot with nimble fingers and placed the bouquet, and a laminated pressed flower, into the paper bag containing Allen's items.

"Wait, Kan—"

Kanda went over to where Allen was standing, the paper bag in his hands.

"I'm leaving."

"—da. Huh? Where to?"

"Japan."

"Wait, soon? But—why—why so suddenly?"

Kanda didn't answer, but instead walked forward, which Allen responded by shuffling backwards and to the entrance of the shop.

Kanda bent his head down, pushing his nose down to the crook of Allen's neck. He had one hand holding Allen's upper arm. The other hand caught Allen's own and he slipped the paper bag over Allen's fingers.

Allen blushed, breathing a little heavily as he felt air brush across his neck. He turned his own face towards Kanda's head and accidentally buried his nose into Kanda's hair. It smelled vaguely of sweat and something earthy and flowery. Kanda pulled back and pressed his forehead against Allen's forehead, his minty breath washing across Allen's face, sending his emotions crazy. Allen was tempted to push forward and just—

Kanda closed his eyes— _those alluring, blue eyes that Allen cannot tear his eyes away from_ —and pressed his lips to the corner of Allen's lips.

Pulling away, he guided Allen (who was still stunned) out of the shop, before closing the door and locking the glass door from inside. He turned off the lights and made his way to the back of the shop.

Upon seeing the shop turned all dark, Allen snapped out of his reverie and he rushed forward, knocking the glass door, none to gently.

"Kanda? Kanda! Hey!"

There was no response.

 **-first-**

After contacting Lavi and Lenalee and meeting up with them, Allen trudged back home. He pulled out the daisies from the paper bag and placed them into a vase. He placed the plants on his coffee table and examined the blue flowers that Kanda decided to give him. A small slip of parchment was hastily tucked between the stems. In cursive, it said:

 _ **Forget-me-not;**_

 _ **Remember me always.**_

Allen smiled, before picking up another piece of parchment from the bottom of the paper bag.

 _ **"I'll see you soon, Moyashi."**_

 _ **-**_ _ **神田ユウ**_

Allen smoothed out the parchment and smiled.

 **-first-**

 _Allen was lounging out on his black sofa, the fluffy white carpet below the sofa and the grey coffee table. He stared at the small cactus—which was not so small since the time he bought it—seated on the centre of the table. His eyes moved to the white daisies on the dinner table, and he recalled the forget-me-nots tied with a red rope on his study desk. He stared at the blue walls opposite him—Dynasty, is he remembered the name of the paint correctly—and smiled when his eyes fell on the framed parchment papers with black motif background. A white mask hung between the frames._

 **-first-**

 **A/N: Yup, I think that's done? This the last! This chapter is wayyyy shorter than I expected, I'm so sorry ;_; I know this whole series of one-shots probably don't make much sense since it's really fluff and a bit of nonsense without any real, substantial plot. Sorry if this didn't meet the expectations of people (especially with the story and the plot), but to my reviewers, I really hoped that you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to write a real, plot-kind of story, hopefully, maybe...yeah. Ciao. (:**


End file.
